


Ronnitron the Evil

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie has a demand to make of Rose before she will lift her head off of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronnitron the Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arytra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/gifts).



> I want to thank you for asking for this season. I had never seen Operation Overdrive before but I knew its reputation in the fandom. I am now shocked it has that reputation as it has become one of my favorite Power Rangers seasons.

Rose sat on the blue couch. She held a large book open on her lap which she was reading with a small smile on her face. There were still a good hundred pages left to read. There was a lovely breeze coming in from an open window, rustling the delicate curtains. Rose was trapped in the pages of the book and did not notice that anyone else had entered until a body dropped onto the other side of the couch, landing with a small bounce.

“Good book?” Ronny asked.

“I’m enjoying it.” Rose did not look up from her book, but her lips curled up into a smile.

“What’s it about?”

“Well, to make it short, it’s about the effect of extended space travel on human physiology.”

“Are you planning on taking a trip?” Ronny swung her legs onto the arm of the couch and let the hang off the edge. She leant back and placed her head on Rose’s lap, covering the pages of the book.

“Maybe, but I can’t finish reading it if you are going to use it as a pillow.”

“Hmm, not going to give up my pillow, not without something in return.”

“Are you holding my book hostage? That isn’t very Ranger like behavior.”

“You’ve found me out. I’m actually Ronnitron the Evil.”

Rose let go of her pinned book and began playing with the end of Ronnie’s braid. She ran her fingertips across the edge off the hairs.

“So what are Ronnitron’s plans for my book?”

“I plan to submit a list of demands to the Pink Ranger. If she ever wants to read her book then she will just have to capitulate.”

Rose could not hold in the laugh. “Capitulate? Did you look that up in a thesaurus?” 

Ronny playfully stuck her tongue out. “Naw, pirate movie and just because I don’t spend my every waking moment reading doesn’t mean I am an idiot.”

“I know you aren’t. So, what are your demands?”

“Go out with me.”

“On a date?”

“Yep. Me and you and a carnival tonight. I might be persuaded to let you bring your book and make it a threesome.”

“No threesomes, I don’t like sharing my date with others, not even with my books.”

“Hey, I thought I was the one being evil here.” Ronnie lifted her head up just enough that she could pull the book out from under it. She held it upright with the edge resting on her stomach. As she had said, Ronnie was not an idiot, but this book was still far beyond her level. “Maybe I will wait until the movie version comes out.”

“Do you really want to?”

“Of course I really want to. I wouldn’t ask you on a date if I didn’t want to go on it.”

“No, I mean see the movie version. If you really want to there is a new documentary based on it. It is going to be on next Saturday. Did you want to watch it with me?”

Ronnie looked turned her eyes from the pages and up to meet Rose’s. “Yes, I’ll watch all the documentaries with you.”

Rose stopped playing with Ronnie’s hair and pulled her book free. She reached for a pink bookmark from the wooden end table next to her and slipped it in between the pages before closing the book and laying it to the side.

“Aren’t you going to read anymore?” Ronnie asked.

“I can read anytime I want to. I have something much more interesting right here.”

Ronnie studied Rose’s face, trying to memorize every detail of this view. The little imperfections, the way she smiled, the way she seemed to glow from the reading lamp, she tried to remember everything and years later she would recall everything about it.

“Ronnie, you are going to need to get up.”

“Why should I?”

“Well, we can’t go to the carnival unless you get off of me.”

That got her moving. She scrambled onto her feet with a small bounce and a huge grin. She turned around and grabbed Rose’s hand tight to pull her up off the couch. 

“Come on, I’ll win you tons of prizes in the games. I always win at them.”

Rose laughed as Ronnie dragged her through the mansion and out the front door to a waiting car. The two would not return until very late at night with the backseat filled with stuffed animals and three bags of cotton candy that Mack and Dax had asked for.


End file.
